Girls, Detention and Pranks
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: Follow as Harry and Ginny's eldest and most rebellious child James Potter as he begins his 4th year at Hogwarts. It's never easy falling for your best friend and he's about to learn that the hard way


**Chapter One**

James Potter both hated and loved being the eldest son of the infamous Harry Potter. On one hand just by being Harry's son James had his own fan club, it also helped that he was one of the best-looking, most athletic and popular boys in his year as well, seriously girls would squeal if he so much as looked at them. On the downside it brought a lot of unwanted attention from teachers and hate from Slytherins especially some of the older ones who last year had taken to making James's life hell in revenge for their imprisoned parents

Not that this bothered James too much though he was very much a happy and loved child and although his dad was his main claim to fame him and his dad very rarely managed to have a conversation that did not end up in a massive row in which James would announce that he hated Harry. James was cheeky, funny, cocky and always up for a laugh whilst the years of struggle had taken their toll on Harry who had become a bit boring and paranoid about his children's welfare

This year was to be James's fourth year at Hogwarts, Albert's third and little Lily's first. James had promised Ginny and Harry that he would make sure Lily was safe and happy at all times and although Ginny didn't specify why she was very keen that Lily was not to keep any kind of diary. James wanted to look after Lily but made it clear to her that she would not be his top priority and besides she would have Hugo to be friends with. The last thing James wanted was his little sister ruins his street credit and she should just leave him alone unless she desperately needs him

Although James was very popular and liked his little brother Albus was not, he was a shy little thing and his only friend was cousin Rose who in turn was only friends with Albus. It was the morning of September 1st and therefore the first day back at Hogwarts. James was very pleased to be going back there were only so many family gatherings James could take before he wanted to murder the lot of his family, cousin Fred included. James and Freddie were inseparable and had been causing trouble for many years already

"_Daddy. Can't we just apparate" _asked Lily as she, James and Albus piled into the back of the muggle car the Potters owned

"_I've told you before Lily we can't just apparate into a muggle area" _said Harry as he pulled into the main road

"_But dad your driving rubbish" _said Albus

"_He's right Dad" _said James

"_James. Shut up I'm trying to concentrate" _said Harry. Of course it was ok for Lily and Albus to question their transportation to King's Cross Lily was still 'too young and innocent' to be rude (something that she used a lot; the girl was not that innocent) and Harry made very obvious that Albus was above James in the pecking order (Albus had grandma Lily's eyes – big wow) but when James dared question anything he was barked at. It was a major factor drawing James back to Hogwarts; yes he was naughty but he was always in trouble. Harry was always on at him whilst spoiling Lily and bonding with Albus whilst James was often banished to his room

James was very close to his mother Ginny and they had a very good relationship though James would never allow his mother to hug him when in public. As the family drew close to platform 9 ¾ Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks realising James was not with him. Spotting him with two muggle girls who seemed were absolutely doe-eyed at the sight of him and fascinated by him. Dragging his son away Harry was furious

"_What the hell was that" _said Harry checking to make sure the cost was clear as he went to run through the wall into the platform. Harry and James made a break for the platform

"_Well" _said Harry as they reached the platform

"_They wanted to know about my owl" _said James

"_And what did you tell them" _asked Ginny

"_That we run an owlary" _said James _"It' technically true"_. Bidding farewell to his parents as the train pulled out James noticed Lily and Hugo stood behind him already in their Hogwarts robes

"_What do you two want" _said James as he looked in compartments to try and find his friends desperate to shake off Lily and Hugo

"_Nothing" _said Lily

"_Then why are you following me" _said James winking at some second-year girls who went off running and giggling

"_Looking for a compartment" _said Lily waving to Albert who was in a carriage with Rose. Lily and Hugo went to sit with them. _"Losers" _said James as he found the compartment his friends were in

Jonny Swift was James's second best friend, after Fred of course, he was like the third musketeer. He was a muggle born but he was by far the most magically skilled out of the group; in some ways he was the Hermione Granger of the group though not nearly as much of a swat

Fred Weasley II was James's cousin through his uncle George named after George's deceased twin brother Fred who James never met. Fred was very much like his dad and uncle he loved playing pranks, always had a funny quip and comeback. He was also highly intelligent though he never put it to much use

Danielle Black was James's secret best friend though he would never admit it infront of Fred and Jonny. She was a girly girl in some ways but a tomboy in other ways. She was very academic and often top of the class. Danielle was great at extracting information from James, she knew him inside out and could calm him down if he was ever in a bad mood or angry. James was normally a cool, calm and collected person but when someone annoyed him he could properly loose it – something deffinately inherited from Harry

Other than the black hair from Harry's side and a sense of mischief from Ginny's James looked nothing like either of his parents. Lily was the spit of Ginny whilst Albus's looks and characteristics were a lot like Harry. Chris looked extensively through family albums but looks wise he couldn't find anyone he had a strong genetic relation to but he was deffinately a Weasley in personality so he never questioned his paternity. Unlike his siblings James's hair was brown, he had a very broad physique and – according to Beth Riley at least – some of the nicest eyes ever. James didn't care too much about his appearance though he was aware he could use it for his advantages and had specifically mastered the puppy dog eyes look

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and James, Jonny, Fred and Danielle got off the train James wondered what the next year would have in stall for him


End file.
